This invention generally relates to pest control devices, and more particularly to a keyed tool for use in removing and installing tamper-resistant caps associated with such pest control devices.
Pest control devices are formed in a wide variety of configurations. One type of popular pest control device utilizes a bait to lure the pest into the pest elimination device. An example of such a baiting device is used in control of insects, such as termites, rodents, such as rats, or other pests. With termites, for example, cavities are dug in the ground and bait holders are placed within those cavities. Such bait holders may then be filled with bait, such as wood or poison. Such systems must be inspected periodically, such as every one to three months, to determine if termites are active within the bait holder. When inspecting the bait within the bait holder, it is important that the personnel inspecting the bait not disturb the bait, which may cause the termites to abandon the bait holder altogether. As such, it is important that the bait holders are sealed well, to discourage tampering by unauthorized personnel or other animals, such as pets.
Typically, such bait stations are protected from disturbance by a cap placed over the stations at ground level. The cap serves many purposes, one of which is discouraging people or animals from disturbing the bait. Especially in the case of poison bait, such caps help protect unauthorized people and animals from accessing the bait. In order for authorized personnel to access the bait, however, a convenient removal scheme is necessary that allows easy access to the bait holders. Thus, a removable cap and corresponding tool are needed to adequately secure the bait within the station, while also being convenient to remove for periodic inspections.